What does Kurt thinks when Nick confesses his love
by yoshi456
Summary: Blaine warns nick about Kurt.Then, when Nick helps Kurt, he gets depressed. What might happen? read it here


_**What does Kurt thinks when Nick confesses his love for him?**_

There are two people trying to win Kurt's love. Those people goes to the same school. Those persons are Blaine and Nick. When they first saw Kurt in Dalton, they fall In love with him. Blaine didn't knew that he wasn't the only one falling in love with Kurt. But the day that Blaine knew that Nick was also in love with Kurt, he took action.

"Hey Nick" Jeff said and Nick was checking-out Kurt in the cafeteria.

"Oh, hey Jeff" Nick answered. "What are you doing?" Jeff said

"Nothing" Nick said. Jeff seated next to him.

"I know that you are checking-out Kurt. If you want him, just tell him your feelings before" Jeff was interrupted by Blaine. Blaine standed in front of Nick and Jeff.

"Listen, Nick, these is the deal. You and I love the same guy but I came to warn you that if you mess with him, I will kick you out of the Warblers, clear?" Blaine told Nick in a serious tone. Nick got angrier.

"You can't kick me out. You are not a common men like Wes" Nick answered back.

"Yes I can. As the lead leader, I can. So don't walk, sing, hang, or talk to him because he will be mine" Blaine warned him. Nick got more angrier. He almost killed Blaine but Jeff calmed him down.

"Don't be mad, Nick, I will fix this" Jeff told Nick and he nodded. "Just be patient okay?" Jeff told Nick and he nodded.

NEXT DAY

"Hey Nick, um, I need help with the algebra homework. Can you help me?" Kurt asked when he saw Nick in the study hall alone.

"Sure" Nick agreed to help him not caring about Blaine's warnings. He helped Kurt with the homework. When they ended, Nick had a sad face and Kurt got worried.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked Nick. He just shook.

"No Kurt, anything" Nick said

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked more worried. Then Nick exploded in tears and run to his room.

"No" Nick just said and left. Kurt had a sad face and went behind Nick to see what's wrong with him.

IN NICK"S ROOM

When Nick got to his room, he closet it and bented over his bed, tears sliding down his face. He heard Kurt knocking worried.

"Open the door, Nick, please" Kurt screamed at Nick. He stopped crying and opened the door and led Kurt inside.

"Why did you run like that?" Kurt asked.

"Because I love you" Nick answered. Kurt stood still and seated in Nick's bed.

"What?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Since you joined the Warbles, I have love you" Nick admited little shy and seated next to Kurt.

"Why didn't you told me?" Kurt asked. Nick told him everything.

"I wanted to. But, in lunch, Blaine warned me that if he sees me with you, he'll kick me out of the group"

Nick admited, Tears settleting in his eyes. Kurt just sighed.

"And you believe him?" Kurt said little happy

"Yes" Nick said

"Nick, I also love you" Kurt admited and Nick passed his fingers between his eyes.

"How come?" Nick asked.

"Well, since I joined the group, I fall in love first with Blaine" Kurt admited. Nick puts a sad face but then a happy face when he hears the ending of the reason. "But when you helped me with the homeworks all the time, not Blaine, I realized that falling for Blaine was a waste of time and then I began developing feelings for you. Then, today, I was going to tell you those feelings but you went sad and everything." Kurt finished his reason and then Nick smiled.

"Really?" Nick asked

"100% sure" Kurt said. Nick standed up and took Kurt's hand to stand him up also. Then, Nick used his left hand to cupped Kurt's cheek and his right hand on Kurt's waist and kissed him gently. When their lips met, they could hear fireworks in the background. When they separated, Nick's hand in the same positions, Both smiled.

"I really love you, Kurt" Nick said and Kurt smiled.

"Me too. I love you too" Kurt said while a single tear trailed down his cheek. Nick kissed it away.

Nick kneeled in one knee and asked Kurt with his right hand on top of Kurt's left one "So, Kurt, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes, Nick, I want to" Kurt said smiling and Nick standed up and kissed him again. They separated for air.

"Nick" Kurt said

"Yes, love" Nick asked.

"I want everyone to know, if that's alright with you?" Kurt asked and Nick nodded.

"Yes. But, what about Blaine's warning?" Nick asked

"Don't worry, dear, I will make sure he gets what he deserves" Kurt said

NEXT DAY (before practice)

"So, Kurt is your boyfriend?" Jeff asked Nick and he nodded.

"Yes, he is" Nick said

"I told you that it was easy to tell him" Jeff said

"How come?" Nick asked

"Remember when I told you that I will fix everything?" Jeff asked and Nick nodded.

"I heard Kurt telling David about his crush for you" Jeff said

"You knew?" Nick asked and Jeff nodded

"Then David told everyone in the club" Jeff said and Nick freaked a little bit

"You told everything. Me and Kurt were the ones to tell you guys" Nick told Jeff

"Hey that wasn't my fault" Jeff said. "Plus, Blaine already knows. He almost kill you for it but someone went to his room and messed up everything that was his except his computer and technology. Just clothing stuff" Jef added. Nick almost laughed.

"With what?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow to Jeff. When Jeff was going to answer, Kurt entered the room with a huge smile on his face.

"With slushies" Kurt interrupted them. Kurt went and kissed Nick before he could say something and seated in Nick lap next to Jeff.

"Wow, how did you know that?" Jeff asked Kurt.

"Know what?" Kurt asked

"Knowing with what did Blaine's room got messed up" Jeff said.

"Um, Nick" Kurt told Nick "Yes, babe?" Nick said putting his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Remember when I told that Blaine will get what he deserves?" Kurt said and Nick nodded.

"Well, I have a friend from the other school that used to bully me and then became a friend of mine that helped me out with the situation" Kurt answered part of Jeff's question and telling Nick what happened.

"His name is Noah Puckerman but we call him Puck because he's a bad-ass jock. Anyway, he and my brother Finn went to his room and messed everything up for him" Kurt finished the story. Nick was very happy to hear that.

"Wow, you are such a bad-ass of a boyfriend, dear" Nick told Kurt kissing him in the face and then in the lips. Jeff was surprised.

"shhhhh, Nick. Let him finish the story" Jeff told Nick and nodded.

"Thanks Jeff. Then, Blaine saw us in his room messed up and asked me 'why' and I answered 'Just because you think that you are a bad-ass and can manipulate someone's feelings that doesn't mean that I would let a bad-ass wannabe manipulate my boyfriend's position just to get what you want'" Kurt told both of them and Nick flushed.

"And then I finish telling him that 'I hope you undestand my reasons. PS, if you manipulated my boyfriend's position, I would be with Nick because I don't care in what position he is in. I just love him enough to let him go'" Kurt said and Nick kissed him again happily.

"Nick, let me finish the story" Kurt said in Nick's lips and Nick let go of Kurt but still holding him.

"Yeah, Nick, just because you have a boyfriend now that doesn't mean that you should be kissing him all the time. You know?" Jeff told Nick punching him lightly in the arm.

"Sorry, Babe" Nick told Kurt and let him finish the story

"After that we went out. I said goodbye to Puck and Finn. Then, he went to my door and asked 'What does Nick has that I don't have?' I looked at him with a serious face. I said 'First, He is a gentlemen, Second, he respects me, and third, he cares about the people around him. Unlike you, you think of yourself, you doesn't show so much respect to others, specially me, and thinks about you most of the time'. Then he said 'I respect you and care about you. Then I told him that 'You do respect me and care about me but not that much as Nick' Then he left the room and randomly, Puck came and slushed him with purple slushy. In my opinion, is the worst slushy ever." Kurt said the whole story and both of the guys that were listening were amazed but Nick was more amazed and happy.

"Thank you, Kurt, I really appreciate all of the things that you said about me. Do you think that if Blaine had quicked me out, you would stay with me as my boyfriend?" Nick asked curiously. Kurt nodded.

"Of course, like people say, what's on the outside doesn't matter. Just the inside does matter" Kurt said. Nick and Jeff was in there curiously.

"What does that mean?" Jeff and Nick asked at the same time. When Kurt was going to answer, Blaine came and answered the question.

"That means that what you show in the outside really sucks but what you show in the inside it really shows everything that a person really is" Blaine said. Nick and Kurt looked at him with a mad face.

"I'm sorry, Nick, I shouldn't have done that. Kurt is right, I'm really thinking of myself as always" Blaine stepped in front of the couple and Jeff.

"So, now you realize that, don't you?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded

"If you want forgiveness, you will have to work hard to get it because neither Nick or I am in the mood to forgive you right now. Clear" Nick asked. Blaine nodded again.

"I undestand, Nick" Blaine said

"Um Blaine" Kurt said. "Yes, Kurt" Blaine asked

"Finn told me that he and Puck are both sorry for what they did. So, to make it up to you, we can go shopping for new cloth. If you want to?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"PS. I want to accept your apologies" Kurt said. Nick nodded

"Thanks you guys. It means a lot to me to have your friendships back. And yes, Kurt, we can go shopping with my new credit card" Blaine said hugging the couple

"Well, that settles everything" Wes was entering with the rest of the Warblers and all were happy for Kurt and Nick.

"Unfortunately, practice has been canceled because David doesn't feel so good so we decided to give it a break for you guys" Thad said. Nick and Kurt smiled.

"So, what do you say, babe? Dinner's on me. . At eight. Already reservatins" Nick whispered on Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled. "I would like that and Nick?" Kurt said

"What?" Nick asked. Kurt pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"I love you" Kurt said in Nick's lips. Nick smiled and looked at Kurt. "I Love you too"

Both smiled. Everyone was like watching the whole romantic scene.

"Um, Nick?" Jeff said poking Nick in the shoulder and Nick turned to look at Jeff.

"What?" nick asked

"If you want Kurt by yourself, just go to your room, okay?" Jeff said and Kurt flushed.

"Okay" Nick standed up and picked up Kurt bridal-style and led him to his room.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked Nick on their way.

"We are going to my room to have some lovely time" Nick said and winked.

"Nick, we are not having sex on your room" Kurt told Nick and he just laughed.

"No, want I meant was, some kissing lovely time between boyfriends " Nick said happily.

" I hope so" Kurt said when Nick opened his door and entered the room and closed the room with a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign putted by Nick when he lifted Kurt on his bed.


End file.
